everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day after Legacy Day
The Day after Legacy Day is the 2nd Episode of School of Fairytales Transcript Theme Song Alex: Rocky, are you mad at me? Rocky: Yeah, kinda. Alex: You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Rocky: Yeah, but your mom and mine went through the same thing and I just don't want it to happen to us. Alex: Oh. Nicky: Knock, Knock! Alex: Hey Nicky. Rocky: I'm gonna go (walks out). Nicky: Is Rocky alright? Alex: Not really. Nicky: The whole not signing the book thing? Alex: Yeah, do you think it was a bad thing for me to do? Nicky: Of course not, you just wanted to choose your own path. Alex: I'm thinking that it was a bad choice. Julian(looking through the window): Did you hear that? Damion: What? Julian: Alex is gonna sign the book. Damion: I thought you didn't care? Julian: I don't, I just want my story. Damion: You mean, the story of where you get no Happily Ever After. Julian: Shut up and go . Nicky: Should we let Headmaster know? Alex: I think it's a little to late now. Nicky: It's just the day after Legacy day, so maybe he'll let you. Alex: I don't know. In the Castleteria Rocky: Headmaster Grimm. Milton Grimm: What is it? I'm very busy. Rocky: Can I have a new roommate? Milton Grimm: Why? Rocky: Because I can't handle living with someone who didn't sign. Milton Grimm: Ok, fine. Owen: Your changing roommates? Rocky: Yeah. Owen: Can we switch? Rocky: Sure, who do you have? Owen: Lucas Hearts, he's very particular on how he wants things and I can't handle it. Lucas: Off with the blue stripe!(cuts off blue stripe on Zane's jacket) Zane: Really! Rocky: Ok. Owen: I found you a new roommate Lucas, Rocky! Lucas: Off with the long sleeves!(cuts off Rocky's long sleeves) Rocky: Hey! Owen: Have fun.(runs away) In Alex's dorm Owen: Hey new roomie. Alex: Your my new roomie? Owen: Yeah. Alex: Why? Owen: Um... Evil Queen: Hello Alex. Alex: Grandma? OWen: That's your grandma? She doesn't even look old. Evil Queen: Silence!(zaps Owen) Alex: Stop! Evil Queen: I just want to let you know, if you don't sign the book, all of Ever After will be doomed.(vanishes) Alex: So why did you move in? Owen: Because I like you, haven't you noticed? Flashback #1 Alex(whispering): Owen, can you get my pencil? Owen: Here you go.(hands Alex his pencil) Alex: Thanks, your the best. Owen:(starts to blush then turns into a frog with a yell hitting to the ground) Flashback #2 Alex: Hey Owen! I saved you a spot! Owen: Thanks. Alex:(turns and talks to Nicky) Owen:(starts to blush then turns into a frog with a yell hitting to the ground) End of Flashbacks Alex: Oh, I guess not, that's really sweet. Owen: Thanks. Julian: You like him? Damion: He is related to the Evil Queen. Alex: But I'm not evil like her. Owen: Wow, why don't you get married because you two act like a couple. Julian: Ew!(walks out the door) Damion: Gross! I'm leaving.(walks out the door) Julian(whispering): Did you tell them? Damion: No. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Owen Croakington *Julian Swan *Lucas Hearts Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Damion Cheshire Roybels *Zane Adults *Milton Grimm *Evil Queen Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes